


Love Is Stronger Than Lyrium

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has been off of Lyrium for a while now and the withdrawals effects are becoming even more good and bad. Today, Kathryn and Cullen discover that there is something more stronger than Lyrium. And that is a four-lettered word called "Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Stronger Than Lyrium

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not bash or flame.
> 
> Thanks!

It has been two years since Cullen has stopped taking lyrium. Kathryn has always been by his side, helping him with the mood swings and making sure he does not touch it at all. She loves Cullen for who he is and would do any thing for him.

Kathryn walked down the halls of Skyhold, making sure that everyone was doing okay and every thing was in order. As she left the fortress and walked up to Cullen's quarters, she suddenly felt like something was wrong. Kathryn reached the door, she heard Cullen in there...crying. She knocked on the door.

“Cullen, is everything alrigh in there?” Kathryn asked. Cullen did not answer her back. 10 seconds later, she knocked again.

“Cullen?” Kathryn asked again. Still no answer from Cullen. She only had one option...to go in there without consent from him.

“Cullen...I am coming in there.” Kathryn said. She turned the doorknob and opened it. When she entered, she saw her lover, sitting in the corner of the room, laying his on top of his knees, sobbing. Kathryn quickly shut the door and ran over to Cullen.

“Darling!” Kathryn said, getting on to the ground. Cullen did not look up. Kathryn wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her.

“What is the matter, honey?” Kathryn asked. Cullen finally looked up at her. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Her heart sunk in her chest. Seeing Cullen like this made her want to her cry.

“Do you think I am taking advantage of you?” Cullen suddenly asked.

“No. Who told this?” Kathryn asked.

“No one.” Cullen replied. Kathryn was confused.

“No one, darling. ...I was thinking this.” Cullen said.

“Why do you think that?” Kathryn asked.

“Since I have been off the lyrium...I have been having these thoughts...and these emotions that sometimes I can not control them. Sometimes I even cry myself to sleep. Recently, I felt like that when we started officially became a couple...I was going too fast for you. We were fighting Corypheus and I was not sure if you would make it. Which would kill me if you did not. And now, that you are alive, I just want to make sure I am going at a pace that is comfortable for you. You mean the world to me and the last I want to do is hurt you. Which is not my intention. I mean, if I am or was, please tell me. I want to go at your pace. ...You are the first person in a long time that knocked me off my feet and made me fall head over heels for. I do not care if you are Dalish or human, you are you and I never want you to change for me or any one. You are a kind, sweet and brave woman. I want to be by your side as well...just like you are at mine.” Cullen said, then began to burst in to tears again. Kathryn held him tighter and kissed his forehead.

“Cullen, it is okay to have thoughts and emotions. You are a living and breathing being, not an object. And who are you going too fast for ? I am fine and happy with the way our relationship is, Cullen. You have always been there for me through thick and thin. I would do any thing for you and have your back....just like you always had mine from the beginning. I love you, Cullen and you are the person that I want to be with for the rest of my life.” Kathryn told him, crying. Cullen held her in his arms and close to him.

“Oh, darling. I love you, too. I did not mean to make you cry with this. ...You must think I am a burden now.” Cullen told her.

“It is okay and you are not a burden, Cullen. I know there is going to be some bumps down the roads and it will take a while before you are fully there. You may never be truly the same again but no matter what happens...I am here for you, now and forever.” Kathryn said. Cullen began to feel better.

“I know. Thank you, sweetheart.” Cullen said, calming down.

“You are very welcome.” Kathryn said, feeling more calm herself. After a couple for minutes, both of them stopped crying and where sitting up when their backs against the wall. Kathryn suddenly got up and stretched her arms and legs.

“I better get going.” Kathryn said. Cullen suddenly held one of her hands.

“Actually, do you mind staying with me a bit longer? I know you busy but...” Cullen was interrupted by Kathryn holding his hand tight.

“I do not mind at all.” Kathryn replied, smiling. Cullen smiled back and Kathryn walked back over to him. He helped her down to the floor and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“You know.  I have noticed that you have been more lovable and open lately.” Kathryn said.

“You have?” Cullen said.

“Yes.” Kathryn replied.

“Is that bad?” Cullen asked. Kathryn kissed Cullen on the lips and then looked at his face when she stopped.

“Not at all.” Kathryn said, smiling. Cullen kissed her back.

“Good. I know at least one thing I feel that I am glad to have back.” Cullen replied.

"Oh?" Kathryn asked.

"The feeling of being happy. Truly happy. Not just when I am with you but in general." Cullen said.

"I am glad that you are happy, Cullen." Kathryn said.

"And, you, my Lady, are the reason that I am happy...no matter where I am or what i am doing." Cullen added. Cullen kissed her and laid 

 

Cullen and Kathryn spent the next hour on the floor in Cullen's quarters, in each others arms, wondering about the future of not only the Inquisition but their future.

Whatever happens, Cullen knows that he did not need the lyrium anymore but knew that there was something much stronger that he does need in his life.

And her name is Kathryn Lavellan , leader of the Inquisition, the Herald of Andraste and the love of Cullen Rutherford's life.

 


End file.
